Stretchable non-woven elastomeric fabrics are known in the art. One example of a stretchable non-woven material is described in US Patent Publication No. 2008/0292788, published Nov. 27, 2008.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0292788 also describes a method to produce the stretchable fabric on a conveyer belt apparatus, and to produce a sheet of the material to be further processed and converted from roll goods on converting machines, as commonly used in the non-woven industry.
A known issue in the industry is related to the production process of the roll goods on a converting machine, as the tension applied on the rolled material in the machine direction (MD) during the processing on the converting machines may create overstretching, deformation, or tearing of the material. When the non-woven material is stretchable, the problem becomes worse. This application discloses a solution to resolve this problem.